Talk:Lightning Release: Black Panther
Third Raikage? So what if Darui inherited the black lightning from the Third? It's not like the third himself can use the specific panther technique. Yatanogarasu 03:40, February 3, 2011 (UTC) :I agree. I say remove him as user unless he's shown using it later. ''~ Fmakck - Talk - '' 04:47, February 3, 2011 (UTC) ::SuperSayaMan is trigger happy after all. Omnibender - Talk - 10:01, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Advanced Nature shouldnt we assume that this black lightning is an advanced form of lightning just like the amaterasu--Torune (talk) 07:21, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Not until Darui uses black lightning and calls it a different element. Just like how an uncontrolled Amaterasu is still fire release, only a controlled version is blaze release.--Red-kun (talk) 07:25, February 3, 2011 (UTC) : Yes. While it's certainly a high-level jutsu, that's just in the sense of being a rare technique and not in the sense of being an advanced nature at this point. ZeroSD (talk) 07:31, February 3, 2011 (UTC) separate page Since it's a unique technique can we create a separate page for it like Iron Sand. It'd also solve the issue of people adding the Black panther technique to the Sandaime Raikage's page. --Cerez365 (talk) 12:19, February 3, 2011 (UTC) :Not sure. The Iron Sand itself was the tool through which the jutsu were used. I suppose it could work. Omnibender - Talk - 19:00, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Other User It was mentioned in the manga that the third Raikage created this technique. So it's probably a user, right? Hisagi. :He's a user of the black lightning yes. But we don't know that he could use the Lightning Release: Black Panther technique. --Cerez365 (talk) 15:03, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Hidden Should this be considered a hidden justu? --Endomarru (talk) 16:35, February 3, 2011 (UTC) :I'd wait until we get more of a description from the manga or a databook. Dragonus Nesha (talk) 16:40, February 3, 2011 (UTC) But it was stated that Darui was the only that the Third Raikage passed his black lightning down to. That pretty much makes it a hidden justu.--Endomarru (talk) 19:31, February 3, 2011 (UTC) :Some jutsu are rare without being Hiden jutsu. Rasengan has 5 users, chidori 2, yet neither are Hiden. That's mostly reserved for clan jutsu and the like.ZeroSD (talk) 19:34, February 3, 2011 (UTC) PICS What happened to the picture of the jutsu?--Rmt0225 (talk) 19:32, February 3, 2011 (UTC) :The one image of this technique someone uploaded doesn't follow our image policy. It has English text on it. For manga stuff, we only use scanlated panels with no English text and no watermarks, or if that isn't possible, raws. Omnibender - Talk - 19:36, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, I'll remember that next time.--Endomarru (talk) 20:45, February 3, 2011 (UTC) The Black Lightning Damages the Nervous System http://mangastream.com/read/naruto/17784904/9 The lightning hits the water, the Zetsus get the electrocuted. http://mangastream.com/read/naruto/17784904/16 We see the electrocuted Zetsus dead in the water. How does electricity kill you? It fries your Nervous System, which includes your brain. I think this should be given emphasis, since this is the first time we've seen a Lightning technique powerful enough to actually kill people through electrocution.--Cidem1324 (talk) February 4, 2011 (UTC) Every other lightning technique can be said to damage the nervous system. Running Chidori through a sword causes numbness remember? I don't think this has to be mentioned. Feels like listing characters in general skill articles without needing to. Omnibender - Talk - 02:35, February 5, 2011 (UTC) :Adding all of that just seem like unnecessary fluffing to me. Beside Kishimoto could intend for it to have a different effect. Cerez (talk) 02:41, February 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Yes, other Lightning techniques have been seen to cause paralysis and cause damage. But the Black Lightning is the first one we've seen to actually kill its victim through electrocution. It just seems like Black Lightning is more potent than normal Lightning, and we should indicate this. Just like how Amaterasu (Black Fire) is more potent than normal Fire (Fire burns things, while Black Fire burns everything). But I'll drop this for now. I agree, Kishi could intend the Black Lightning to have another effect.--Cidem1324 (talk) February 4, 2011 (UTC) :::It's not the first time lightning's killed someone in this series.I'm sure Kakashi has killed a lot of people with his lightning based techniques.--Cerez (talk) 02:54, February 5, 2011 (UTC) ::::By using the Raikiri to "pierce" them, yes. Kakashi has killed many people with Lightning techniques in that regard. But I've never seen a Lightning technique kill its victim through "electrocution", as in frying their nerves to a crisp, until now. Perhaps there are Lightning techniques that can do the same, I'm just saying Black Lightning is first one I've seen to do so.--Cidem1324 (talk) February 4, 2011 (UTC) :::::Lightning doesn't kill just by electrocution. It can also burn you to a crisp to the point you're so charred you're unrecognizable. It can also sort of blow you up by instantly boiling the water in your body. Omnibender - Talk - 03:08, February 5, 2011 (UTC) What about Kirin?--Endomarru (talk) 06:05, February 5, 2011 (UTC) :Electricity doesn't kill you by "frying your nervous system". It kills by causing extensive and deep burns and fibrillating the heart. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 13:33, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Debut in Storm 3 Here is the scan its on the bottom (the jutsu). --EzioLover (talk) 16:20, July 22, 2012 (UTC) :I trust Saiyan Island as much as I trust Google to stop breaking YouTube. In other words, I don't trust SI at all, so it would be better to wait a bit before confirming it (eg, waiting for an official source like the official Naruto website). --Speysider Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | My Wiki | Channel 16:23, July 22, 2012 (UTC) ::editconflict Aye. It's been readded.--Cerez365™ (talk) 16:23, July 22, 2012 (UTC) :::SI has always been reliable as far as I can remember. They always stress out when something that they're posting isn't confirmed, and I've never seen them post anything Naruto-related about games that turned out to be false. Omnibender - Talk - 20:48, July 22, 2012 (UTC) ::::I just feel that to uphold the wiki's official status for all official information about Naruto, it would be better just to wait for information to turn up on an official source (I consider SI as unofficial and therefore it can't always be trusted, unless the anime/manga creators now endorse that site?) rather than using fan sites such as SI. --Speysider Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | My Wiki | Channel 20:55, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Every time i've ever went to SI the stuff about naruto always turned out to be correct, and like omni said when it's not confirmed they put it so. Also none of us are to be pointing fingers about not being endorsed, tis site itself (although i've been on it about 3 years) is not legal, it's a gray area type thing, so people could say the same about us. (talk) 00:31, July 23, 2012 (UTC) yomiko-chan